Those skilled in the design of color television receivers are aware that the VIR signal affords an effective means of automatically adjusting both the tint and saturation of the color signal and therefore correcting errors that may occur in both the transmission and processing of the chrominance signal. Articles appearing in the August and September 1976 issues of Electronic Technician Dealer, beginning on page 14 and page 20 respectively, describe both the composition of the VIR signal and circuitry for implementing automatic control of the color signal. With particular relevance to this invention, there appears on pages 26-27 of the September issue a description of a tint preference control that provides the viewer limited adjustment of the receiver's tint during automatic operation. Tint preference, as described therein, is achieved by adding a small DC voltage, via a viewer-operated potentiometer, to the DC tint control voltage developed by the VIR circuitry. This invention is directed to a circuit for detecting and indicating that the tint preference control has been correctly adjusted.